Take It Off
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: After one of Eddy's scams goes wrong, Edd is taken hostage by Marie. She only has one request, for Edd to take it off, and take it ALL off.


**I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy; I just like the show... XD****  
><strong>**All the characters in my fanfic are at least 16 years old!****  
><strong>

Edd was working on a machine for Eddy's most recent scam, a giant mechanical bull, which hopefully, the cul-de-sac kids would pay to ride."What's taking so long Sock head?" Eddy's annoyed tone rang threw his ears.

"Just finishing the final calibrations Eddy," Edd answered matter of factly.

"Hey guys" Ed's deep voice echoed through the cul-de-sack. "Where's the slot to put the bread in to make butter toast!"

"It's not a toaster lumpy," Eddy screamed at him. "It's a mechanical bull! Every kid in the cul-de-sack will pay big to ride this monster." Edd rolled his eyes.

"Finished eddy" he said turning to face his friends.

"Finally" Eddy sighed. "Now let's get this puppy out on the streets".

Once the Eds got it outside, kids that were outside started to gather around to see what the Eds were up to.

"What's that hunk of junk supposed to be dorks" Kevin asked smugly.

"Well shovel head, this is our own mechanic-ED bull, this beast will buck and fight, only the the most talented people can stay on. The ride only costs 25 cents."

"Rolf would like to try this mechanical doo-hicky, back in home country Rolf was champion at riding of the bulls, thank you" Rolf chided as he dropped 25 cents into the jar.

"All righty then Rolfy-boy, get on and hang on!" Eddy hollered.

"Hang on Rolf, before you start there are some safety regulations, and guidelines that-"

"Stuff it double d Ed boy, Rolf is a son of a Sheppard, and will not be softened like butter before a fight"

"But Rolf-" But eddy had already started the bull.

"Oh this is too easy, Rolf's chickens have more bite than this cows cluck" Rolf taunted as the bull started jerking around.

"You heard him double d, turn it up."

"But eddy, the bull's mechanical structure not meant to be pursued above medium. The consequences would be very dire"

"Can it sock head" Eddy growled as he push passed him and shifted the bull's level to max.

"NO eddy, this is unethical" But the bull had already started bucking much more wildly, at a much higher power.

"Woah Ed boys, stop this tom-foolery". Rolf screamed. Edd tried to turn the power down bur the lever was stuck. Soon sparks started to fly off the bull and Rolf was thrown sky high as the bull began to explode.

"Another day another failure I presume" Edd mumbled as Rolf took back his quarter after pounding Eddy and leaving with the other kids.

"This is all your fault sock head"

"I wasn't the one who turned the bull passed its limit Eddy."

"You're the one who built it Sherlock"

"And you're the one who always keeps making up these pointless scams that never work. I mean it's always one step forward and two steps back!" Eddy was about to retort when a chaotic laughter stopped him.

"Looks like our boyfriends got into a little scuffle girls."

"Let's help them kiss and make up Lee" The Eds turned to see three all too familiar silhouettes.

"KANKERS! RUN AWAY!" They shouted in unison. Edd took of fast as his skinny legs could carry him. He heard the screams of his companions.

_Oh no, May and Lee already got them_he thought horridly. If he could just make it to his house. Then he heard a moronic laughter. _Marie_ he thought worriedly. He was so frantic; he didn't even see the tree blocking his path. He hit it straight on, then fell to the ground, feeling faint. He then saw her... and her cattish grin, then all went black.

He woke to an all to familiar and terrifying place; The Kanker's bedroom, which meant he was in there trailer.

"So you finally decided to wake up huh oven mitt," a cool voice said beside him. He jumped to see Marie, mischief dancing in her eyes, and a devilish smirk on her lips.

"Please Marie, where are Ed and Eddy?"

"Oh don't worry about them, Lee and May are taking good care of them, and I've made sure well have no interruptions." She then lunged and shoved him onto her bed his weak and feeble arms unable to thwart her attempts.

"You're so easy to overpower you stud muffin. You make things so much easier," she cooed as she smashed her mouth on his. Edd struggled but couldn't remove her."You know I'm dying to know" she purred. Edd gulped.

"w-what's th-th-that." he stammered.

"I'm wondering what's under that hat of yours."

"Please not that! Have mercy! Don't take of my hat! You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh _I'm _not going to take off your hat pumpkin. You are."

"And why would I do that" Edd asked fearfully. "Because if you don't I'm going to kiss you! Hard!"

"How's that any different from what you do to me?" Edd asked panic evident in his voice. She smirked, then slowly applied her lipstick

"Because with this kiss I'll explore every inch of your mouth" she said seductively, as she slowly flicked out her tongue and licked the corner of his mouth.

"NO PLEASE NOT THAT! _ANYTHING_ BUT THAT!

"Oh _anything_ huh?" she asked with a false innocence as she started unbuttoning his jeans.

"NO, NO, I didn't mean _anything_! Please stop, I beg of you, oh lord have mercy!" She laughed.

"Oh don't worry cutie pie; I'm not going to take your pants off... Yet, but if you don't want my tongue savaging your mouth, I suggest you take off that o'l hat of yours."

When he didn't respond, Marie forced her mouth on to his, and slid her tongue in, lapping at his tongue, his cheeks, and the back of his throat. When she came up for air, she saw sheer humiliation in his eyes, his face was bright red, and sweat made his red shirt stick to his thin frame. Swift as a viper, Marie yanked off his shirt, and pressed herself further onto his chest. "Marie I implore you to stop this madness right now!"

"Oh but dear Eddward I've barley begun." She said his name with such intensity and desire Edd flinched. "Ready to take your little hat off?" He shook his head in exasperation. "That's okay honey, I got all day and all night" She forced her lips on his again. "You know, I've always loved your smile, that gap between your teeth drives me crazy". To prove her point she slid her tongue between the empty space in his teeth and hungrily licked at his gums. "Now are you ready to surrender that little hat of yours?" she mumbled against his lips. When she felt a no rising to his lips, her patience started to ear thin "TAKE IT OFF" she growled into his mouth. When he still didn't respond she decided to take to the next level. She undid the button on his jeans and began to slide his pants down.

"Marie please! I beg of you to stop this insanity right now!" Edd pleaded.

"If you want me to stop all you have to do is take off your hat"

"I can't..."

"Fine by me, this is going to hurt you a lot more than it hurts me my little innocent Edd..." She finished taking off his pants and started to go for the waistband of his boxers.

"NO! You win, you win, I'll take of my hat" Edd screeched in defeat.

"That's better, now was that so hard" Marie smirked. Edd trembled as he stared to lift his black ski cap off his head. Marie gasped, as long beautiful black hair fell around Edd's ears.

"And I thought you were fine with the hat."

"There you've had your fun, now let me go. Please."

"I can't do that Edd, all that kissing has really turned me on." she laughed as she pulled his boxers down to his ankles. Edd trembled in fear, unable to stop Marie, for she had him pinned.

"But you promised if I took of my hat you would stop this!"

"Oh Edd, you should know by now that Kankers never keep their promises." she smirked as she flipped off the bedroom light.

**Any grammar or spelling mistakes are entirely the fault of my beta (and best friend) Jazlyn. Josel-Chan. Jossy. RU ((It doesn't really have those spaces, but if you don't add them, it gets screwy))**


End file.
